joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Steven 'Senator' Armstrong
Summary Steven Armstrong is the most handsome, powerful, charismatic, intelligent man on this website and every alternate dimension of this website. He grew up in Texas where he honed his skill's by playing college ball for the University of Texas, not some cushy ivy league school, after this he joined the navy for no fucking reason (but I'm sure it was a good reason), after that he became Senator of the world and pursued his dreams of killing the weak to make room for the strong to rebuild a better world for you and me. Powers and abilities Tier: "I'm not one of those beltway meme's, or one of those beyond concept chicken shits, because I have a dream!" ''' '''Name: Steven 'Senator' Armstrong Origin: '''"Try the University of Texas" '''Gender: American Age: 80 ("80?!...you little fuck!" Kill's TripleX6) Classification: Nanomachine enhanced politician Powers and Abilities: "That one day, every person in this nation will control their own destiny! A land of the truly free dammit! A nation of action not words -- ruled by strength not committee! Where the law changes to suit the individual, not the other way around! Where power and justice are in back where they belong, in the hands of the people! Where every man is free -- to think --to act -- For himself! Fuck all these limp-dick lawyers, and these chicken shit bureaucrats! Fuck this 24/7 internet spew of trivia and celebrity bullshit! Fuck American Pride -- fuck the media -- Fuck - all of it! America is diseased -- rotten to the core...there's no saving it... We need to pull it out by the roots! Wipe the slate clean -- burn it down! And from the ashes a new America will be born! Evolved but unchained! The weak will be purged -- and the strongest will thrive -- free to live as they see fit! They'll make America great again!" Attack Potency: "Don't fuck with this Senator"+ ' 'Speed: CB+ (College Ball+) Lifting Strength: "Fuck, all of it!!" Striking Strength: Star Platinum x Nanomachines Durability: Nanomachines, son! Stamina: 'University of Texas '''Range: ' USA '''Standard Equipment: Black suit trousers, breakable shirt and tie, adamantium glasses Intelligence: Outsmarted death itself and then shoved his arm up the man who killed him. Weaknesses: "I don't write my own speechs" Other: Notable victories: The Mother of All Omelettes (created it) Vladimir Putin Raiden Jetsream-Sam Death itself Brolypotence (He fucked with this Senator) KenpachiPotence (Caught Kenpachi's blade and broke it in two) Ainslet Harriot (Ainsley was rub-lusted) Saitamapotence (Saitama punched him thousands of times but Armstrong could adapt to physical trauma) Goku (Screwattack and FBO) (Armstrong will purge the weak) Naruto Uzumaki (Downplayed) (another weakling Armstrong purged) University of Texas (Degree in college ball) Yang (screwattack) (Can't absorb Nanomachines) Donald Trump in the 2016 elections (By the mother of all landslides) WLBY (Armstrong had to do some extra purging that day) Steve Burnside Notable losses: Obama care Category:Fuck Tiers Category:Fuck Hax Category:Fuck Beyond tiers Category:Fuck memes Category:FUCK ALL OF IT! Category:Characters Category:Fuck Characters Category:Sports Characters Category:Football Players Category:Male Characters Category:America Category:3rd Dimensional Beings Category:Metal Gear Category:Nanomachines, Son.